Repararte
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Aunque no quisiera, Stan se había comenzado a acostumbrar a la distancia entre su mejor amigo y él. A Kyle, simplemente, no le importaba... o al menos se esforzaba en aparentarlo. Style, style, y style.


**South Park no es mío.**

**Este es el Secret Santa para el grupo de South Park Spanish en deviantArt, asi que blablablah, como no sé si suba algo antes de año nuevo o navidad les avanso mis felicitaciones: feliz navidad, prospero año nuevo ;A; pásensela super :) Coman mucho pavo por mi... esque no me gusta uU. **

…**.**

Minucioso, deslicé las puntas de mis dedos por el largo de los rizos bermejos de mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, sin poder evitar advertir la facilidad con la que cedían ante mi tacto cuidadoso. Era curioso el saber que estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso desde que disponíamos de corta edad. Especialmente cuando Kyle se quedaba a pasar las noches en mi casa. Usualmente, él terminaba dormido primero, y yo me limitaba a jugar con su cabello hasta rendirme.

Sí, solían ser buenos tiempos.

Pero por el contrario, esta situación no tenía nada de bueno.

Involuntariamente, entrecerré los ojos, y una vez más contemplé a Kyle, que dormía plácidamente sobre mí, con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho. Ambos estábamos recostados, como nos era posible, en el sillón de la sala de estar de mi casa. Aun a pesar de que era un espacio muy reducido, no me molestaba. No me importaba el no poder moverme, ante la idea de despertarlo de sus ensoñaciones o estar ligeramente incómodo por la comprometedora posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

No, nada de aquello importaba, porque Kyle mantenía su pálida mano aferrada con fuerza a la mía, y yo a mi vez, con la mano desocupada me limitaba a brindarle de sutiles caricias de las que jamás, al menos mientras permaneciera dormido, jamás se enteraría.

Y aunque, claramente, yo me encontraba algo satisfecho por la situación, era más que notable que Kyle no lo estaba.

Kyle no lo expresaba en voz alta, pero con sólo mirarle, sabía que mi mejor amigo estaba destrozado. Con tan sólo observar aquellas orbes de tonalidad verdusca tan similar a las esmeraldas, yo era capaz de advertir que algo le faltaba.

Pero, no podía culparle, pues en parte, comprendía por lo que Kyle estaba pasando. Todo ese dolor, que cansaba pero que no te permitía dormir. Aquella desilusión de creer amar a alguien que te corresponde por igual, y descubrir que fue un juego.

Kyle había terminado con su novia. Rebecca Cotswolds.

Claro, ella no era precisamente la clase de chica que era muy estable en cuanto a mantener sus relaciones. Pero, sorpresivamente, al estar con Kyle, ella lucía apta de perdurar, al menos un poco más, con él.

Fue una etapa dura. Muy, muy dura.

Principalmente porque parecía que Kyle se encauzaba más en repudiarme que en estar con ella. En consecuencia, yo me esforcé mucho en pretender ignorar aquellas desconocidas emociones tan similares al odio, que comenzaban a acrecentar lentamente hacia Rebecca.

Unos sentimientos, que debía admitir, no había sentido desde que Wendy me había dejado por Token cuando solíamos ser tan sólo unos niños.

Fue, justamente, aquella cruda tarde de invierno, cuando los copos de nieve no se dignaban a cesar de caer, en que me encontraba solo en casa. Veía algún programa sin sentido en el televisor cuando una voz familiar llamó a la puerta, acompañado por unos golpes débiles a la rígida madera. Una voz que tanto anhelaba y extrañaba escuchar, en especial llamado mi nombre, y que en esos momentos se expresaba desanimada y rota.

Como si se tratase de algo maquinal.

Me encaminé a la entrada principal, algo presuroso, pero intentando ser silencioso, para que él no notara que estaba desesperado por verle. Por hablar con él. Como antes.

Finalmente, tras abrir la puerta, me encontré con un Kyle que no me dio tiempo ni de darle un breve saludo aunque fuese por seca cortesía. No, no porque Kyle me hubiera sellado la boca al precipitarse hacia mí para, posteriormente, rodearme titubeante con sus delgados brazos.

Sino porque advertí entonces, como sus frívolos dedos se habían aferrado con fuerza a la espalda de mi camisa, y yo poca importancia le tomé al hecho de que esta pudiese llegar a arrugarse.

"¿Qué sucede?" le había preguntado con preocupación sincera mientras cerraba la puerta.

Teníamos tanto que hablar. Tantas charlas pendientes. Asumía tantas cosas por preguntarle, y sabía que él por igual conmigo.

Así que me genuinamente asombré cuando no obtuve respuesta alguna por su parte. Al menos no ninguna que él hubiese expresado verbalmente. Kyle solamente se había limitado a mirarme a los ojos, con una creciente aflicción resplandeciendo en sus bellas irises verdes.

Ahí fue cuando me vi forzado a llegar por mí mismo a alguna conclusión, y la más certera a mi punto de vista, era que Rebecca le había impuesto un fin a su relación.

Razones no bastaron. Ambos, nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, y nos sentamos en el sillón. Juntos, muy juntos del otro. Sin hablarnos por largo rato.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Kyle ya dormía plácidamente sobre mí. Y lo peor de todo, era incapaz de despertarle. Lo cual atribuí a que no podía despertarlo de su descanso, sobretodo con aquellas ojeras purpúreas pintadas bajo la marabunta de largas pestañas bermejas. Pero sabía que no era así. Estaba perfectamente al tanto de que en parte ansiaba tenerlo así. Junto a mí. Cerca. Muy cerca.

Pero no podía culparme. La sensación de contar con su compañía era algo que me agradaba de sobremanera. Y que extrañaba.

No era lo suficientemente inteligente para engañarme a mí mismo.

Estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía porque era totalmente consciente de que el cariño que sentía por Kyle traspasaba más allá de los límites de una simple amistad. Y qué era lo único que podía hacer.

Permanecer callado como un inútil espectador más, mientras le destrozaban el corazón a mi mejor amigo.

Súbitamente, aun a pesar de que estuviese sumido en mis pensamientos, noté como Kyle comenzaba a moverse inquieto y por consecuencia, la cálida mano que sostenía la mía, me soltó.

—Lo siento, Stan—farfulló Kyle, con voz casi inentendible, mientras se incorporaba un poco, tan sólo para observarme. —Me quedé dormido.

—No hay problema—respondí en un murmullo, al mismo tiempo que apartaba bruscamente mis dedos de los cabellos de Kyle.

Como si me quemase el sólo tocarle.

Lamentablemente, me había retirado porque temía que él se incomodara ante mi inocente caricia.

Kyle, por su parte, dirigió su trémula mano derecha a mi pecho y sujetó con fuerza mi arrugada camiseta azul. Sentí como un estremecimiento ascendía violenta desde mi espalda, cuando el retomó la palabra.

—Terminé con Rebecca.

De modo reflejo, contraje las pupilas involuntariamente, y abrí los ojos de excesivamente, mostrando mi extrañeza. ¿Cómo era posible que Kyle hubiese terminado con ella y aun así se sintiera mal?

Definitivamente, Kyle cometía un error.

—Te arrepientes—creí afirmar.

—No —respondió automáticamente, mientras su dedo índice comenzaba a trazar figuras irregulares sobre mi pecho. —De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte tratado tan mal todo este tiempo.

No supe que decir.

Ni Kyle tampoco.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, demasiado largo, en el cual, sonreírle, tan sólo pareció empeorar las cosas.

—Está bien—me obligué a decir.

Kyle curveó levemente las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa, casi invisible, y luego se carcajeó en voz baja.

—Te extrañaba—admitió, bajando la mirada, hasta posarla sobre la mano que estaba posada sobre mi pecho. Y apretó con fuerza.

No supe si actué por instinto. O por el contacto nervioso de su mano al tocarme. O simplemente porque lo necesitaba. Lo único que supe fue que me erguí a duras penas hacia sus labios.

Kyle jadeó levemente de regocijo al sentir mi boca abrasadora sobre la suya. No obstante, aun a pesar de que temblaba, de súbito sentí como me correspondía débilmente, moviendo sus cálidos labios con sincronía contra los míos. Y cerré los ojos.

Fue un beso dulce, tal vez no muy casto, pero sí inocente, del cual sólo fueron partícipes nuestras bocas que se refrenaban ante la idea de experimentar lo desconocido y desafiar a los límites de lo lícito. Y sin embargo, aun a pesar de que éticamente estaba mal, se sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

Se me escapó un suspiro cuando él se separó lentamente, con los enrojecidos labios entreabiertos.

—Yo también—acepté, sin poder contener una sonrisa tras advertir como sus pálidas mejillas comenzaban a ser invadidas por un fuerte rubor que Kyle no podía ocultar. —Te quiero, Ky.

Cariñosamente, acaricie con el dorso de mi mano una de sus ruborizadas mejillas y el alzó la mirada para clavar sus atónitos ojos en mí.

—Me costó aceptarlo, pero ¿a quién engaño? —suspiró, fingiendo estar resignado— yo también.

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que hablar estaba de más, así que esta vez fue mi turno de reírme más aliviado que divertido, mientras que a su vez, él tomaba mi rostro entre sus pálidas manos, para besarme.

Mientras le respondía con casi el mismo furor, sólo hubo espacio en mi cabeza para una indiscutible conclusión.

Yo no había arreglado a Kyle.

Él me había reparado a mí.


End file.
